A Dying Flame
by Gorillazaregreat
Summary: A fire burns down Kong, and only one band member survives, sad. Second chapter up.
1. Searching

Summary A fire burns down Kong, and only 1 band member survives. Title A Dying Flame.  
Chapter Chapter 1-Searching

I searched around the pile of ashes, hoping to find anything that would tell me they were ok. The smoke from the fire burned my nostrils, and made my eyes water. I rubbed at them with my soot covered hand, and found that it made them sting and water even more. My throat hurt so badly from calling their names. It's hard to believe that all this was once such a big building as Kong. Then I wondered, what could have caused such a terrible accident? But those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I saw a hand poking out from the ashes. I scrambled over and started desperately digging at the lifeless body of my "brother." He was badly burnt, and seemed hardly able to breathe. Tears crept down my face, leaving marks in the soot round my eyes. I asked him whether he was ok, and he replied with a tiny mumble, and died right there. How could it happen? He was a good person! Why did 2D die?  
I pulled the singer over to a rock and made sure that I'd be able to find him later. Now the search was on for the other two. Hours of endless searching finally paid off as thunder shook the skies and rain poured down. It washed away rubble covering Murdoc and he too was dead. I couldn't think. Two of the people that I knew and loved so much had died on the same day. I just hoped Russel had managed to make it.  
Down, way under the pile of ashes was Russel, being crushed by the weight of the ruined studios, unable to breathe because of the soot blocking his nose and mouth. Would anyone ever find him? As of the moment, he was unaware of the deaths that had happened above him. It was then that he just gave up. What would happen now? I was unsure of where I should go, who I should speak to. But I knew that even if it took me years, I would search every bit of this mess until I found Russ. I went over to the rock with Murdoc's corpse, the crying weakening me, until I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep.  
-  
Cries Oh, I cried writing that. But I always cry. Tell me what you think, please! I hope to make this a 4 part fic if people review enough! More deaths to come, I promise! Oh, and it'll be longer in the next part! 


	2. Awakening

Summary A fire burns down Kong, and only 1 band member survives. Title A Dying Flame.  
Chapter Chapter 2-Awakening

As I opened my eyes, I saw that dark heavy clouds had spread across the sky. I was soaking and cold, and I was laid next to the dead bodies of 2D and Murdoc! Then I remembered, and I began searching for Russel. Fear and hunger whipped at me, making it impossible to continue, and I fell back. I HAD to find Russ! I found 2D and Murdoc, and it wouldn't be fair to leave Russel buired in this horrible pile of ash. I knew that I had to find something to eat fast, then I could keep looking. Then, something touched my shoulder! It was Mike! He climbed onto my lap, half his fur singed, but he was unharmed! "Please, will you go and fine some food...?" I gently asked the monkey, and he scampered off. I felt so tired again. It must be that I'm hungry...I started dreaming.  
I was at Kong, before the fire. 2D, Murdoc and Russel were behind me! I tried to hug them, but I went straight through them. They began talking to me, but I couldn't hear them, and their mouths seemed to be moving too fast for me to lip read...It looked as if they were angry at me, like the time where I accidently let a zombie in, and I nearly got bit, but they faded away.  
I woke up. Mike was sat next to me, holding out a small piece of bread. I thanked him silently and ate it. He started sniffing around in the dirt and the ash, but then he started digging amazingly fast, soot flying in every direction. He then pulled something out of the rubble. It was Russ! "MIKE!" I squealed, so happy to have actually finally found Russel, but my happy mood was soon shattered when I saw that the drummer was also dead. -  
I'm really sorry that this is shorter than the first chappie, but I've been busy revising for tests. I hope you are all enjoying this, but you probably aren't. Poor Gorillaz! 


End file.
